Solid-state power controllers (“SSPC”) have been designed to have a current channel that can be combined with current channels of other SSPCs to achieve a desired current capacity. However, the individual channels may experience different load conditions, for example, in the event that one or more individual channel fails, or in the event that outrush current demands vary or component values vary. Some channels may become overloaded while other channels may remain within operating specifications. In some instances, this results in possible overloading of one or more circuits, trip coordination complexity, and other factors, such as thermal “hot spots.”